


Happy Anniversary

by TomBoyBookGirl



Series: VLD Twitter AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pidge and Hunk appear only briefly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, vldtwitterau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomBoyBookGirl/pseuds/TomBoyBookGirl
Summary: It's May 11th, 2019 at 11:59PM.It's less than a minute until their anniversary and Klance is preparing their tweets.Aka I suck at summaries and I wrote a one shot from my Twitter AU on ig@vldtwitterau on Instagram
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: VLD Twitter AU One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558504
Kudos: 42





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> @vldtwitterau on Instagram
> 
> Parts 164, 165 and 166

"Thirty seconds left."

"I KNOW!"

"Are you almost done, or…?"

"Keith, babe, I swear to god-"

"What are you even writing? You've been typing for almost ten minutes!"

"Well excuse me, it's hard to put everything I want to say into one tweet!"

"It was your idea, how can you still be typing!"

"I just finished, jeez. You're stressing me out!"

"Ten seconds."

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith from his spot next to him on the bed before turning his attention back to his phone. His finger hovered over the "Tweet" button, ready to send out his anniversary message. Keith was in the same position, watching the clock with his thumb ready to hit send at any second.

It was Lance's idea from almost two years ago. On their anniversary, they boh write an anniversary tweet to each other and post them at midnight. Whoever gets posted first wins. 

What do they win? Absolutely nothing. Other than bragging rights, that is.

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

"SENT!" they jinxed, slamming their thumbs on their screens to post their tweets, each hoping Iceland's amazing internet speeds would be on their sides.

Lance refreshed his feed quickly, trying to see whose was posted first. When it loaded, he saw his tweet at the top and Keith's just below it meaning…

he lost.

"Damn it! This is the second time you beat me in a row! You're cheating!" Lance accused.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I am not. Just read the tweet, you goof." he said as he clicked on Lance's tweet.

Trying not to smile (and failing miserably) Lance turned his attention back to his phone and clicked on Keith's tweet to read it, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable waterworks that happened every year. 

keith

@kogayne82

happy anniversary to the greatest thing that ever happened to me. i can't imagine my life without you. you are my everything. 사랑해, 애인. 愛してる. ég elska þig. je t'aime. te amo. i love you.

12:00 AM • 12 May 19 • Twitter for Android

Lancey Lance

@lancito

hAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THE STARS IN MY SKY, THE PAIN IN MY ASS, THE MAN OF MY DREAMS, MY RIVAL AND MY FOREVER, YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD, TE AMO MÁS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO, CARIÑO ❤

12:00 AM • 12 May 19 • Twitter for Android

Keith felt his heart completely dissolve. Every year Lance writes something that makes him want to laugh, cry and just completely combust with emotion simultaneously. The all-caps, the teasing insults combined with endearing statements mixed with the spanish declaration of love was just so Lance and Keith read it a good four times before he had to put his phone down. His face hurt from how big he was smiling and his eyes stung as he tried to hold back the mess of emotions he was feeling.

His phone vibrated, snapping him out of his thoughts and he quickly turned his attention to it. A notification showed Lance had typed a reply on his tweet.

Lancey Lance @lancito

Replying to @kogayne82

DAMND IF KEITH IM CEUKNC

Giving a light chuckle, Keith turned his attention to the boy lying next to him on the bed. Who was, in fact, crying. Hand over his eyes, tears leaking past his fingertips, shaking ever so slightly fighting back sobs.

For a moment Keith panicked before reality set in. This happened last year as well. And when he gave Lance the promise ring back in February. He realized that he had the ability to overwhelm Lance with so much love he would start crying; he both loved and hated it at the same time.

"Aw, 애인." he whispered, emotion breaking through in his own voice. Keith leaned over, brushing back the hair over Lance's forehead to place a lingering kiss there.

"You're an asshole." Lance mumbled out wetly, no bite in his words.

Keith scoffed, pulling back. "Really? I'm the asshole?" he asked, turning his phone on and clicking to respond to Lance's reply. 

"Yes!" Lance responded, taking his hand away from his face. "What kind of asshole makes their boyfriend cry on their anniversary!?"

Keith smiled at his phone and hit the "reply" button and looking at Lance's tweet again, smile growing. "To be fair you've made me cry plenty of times. This is just payback."

"You suck."

"Love you."

"...love you too."

Keith's phone vibrated with another notification, showin that Lance replied.

keith @kogayne82

Replying to @lancito

"pain in my ass" I am hurt Lance

Lancey Lance @lancito

Replying to @kogayne82

YOH ARE SMILINF AT YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW LIAT

"Stop exposing me!" he yelled, abandoning his phone in favour of jumping on top of Lance, trying to grab his phone from him.

Lance wheezed out a laugh as Keith's weight crushed his lungs, holding his phone out of reach as far away from the bed as he could. Keith lifted himself off of Lance so he was leaning on his elbows, raising one hand to reach for the phone. Just when his fingertips brushed against the screen, Lance flicked his wrist and threw his phone across the room. The phone slammed into the hotel wall with a loud thud causing both teens to wince in surprise.

Mouth hanging open, the black haired teen stared down at his boyfriend before attempting to lunge off of him and go after the phone. Lance yelped at the sudden movement before wrapping his arms around Keith and pulling back down onto the bed.

"Nope, no no no no, no you don't!" he cried, struggling to hold his laughing and flailing boyfriend. "Everyone already knows you're soft! You can't cover it up!"

"You've ruined my brooding reputation!"

"What reputation!? Everyone already knows you're adorable, loving, soft and whipped as fuck."

"You are, too!"

Keith was about to respond when a loud bang came from the door, startling them both.

"You two are loud as fuck!"

Pidge's voice carried through the door with surprising volume, almost as though she was in the room with them.

"Pidge! It's midnight, stop yelling or we're gonna get kicked out of the hotel!"

Bless Hunk for being the voice of reason.

"No we won't! And they started it!" Pidge replied.

Hunk sighed loudly. "Oh my gosh why are you like this."

"Because I'm a Gremlin." She responded in a deadpan tone that made Lance snort.

"Point is," she began again. "You guys need to tone your gay shit way the fuck down. There's only so much we can put up with."

Lance rolled his eyes, Keith still in his arms. "Whatever you say, Pidge." he replied.

"Good." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Happy anniversary, dorks." she said quietly, muffled slightly by the door.

Her footsteps slowly quieted as she walked back to her room while Hunk quickly wishing them a happy anniversary as well, before his footsteps faded out down the hall.

There was a beat of silence before Lance spoke again.

"So, that happened."

Keith only offered a quiet hum in response, not moving at all. Lance tried to lift himself up to look at him, only to find his arms were held in place by Keith's hands. Before he could attempt to move again, Keith shuffled backwards, his back now resting against Lance's chest as he clutched his boyfriends arms closer to him, sighing contently to himself.

And Lance was fucking dead.

Dios, how the hell is he so damn cute!?!?!

"Babe," he whispered, moving his arms in an attempt to turn his boyfriend around to face him. "Keith, turn around."

Keith munbled out an over dramatic "noooooooo", nuzzling further into Lance's arms.

Time to bring out the big guns.

Leaning up the little bit he could, Lance leaned his face into the crook of Keith's neck. He nuzzled his nose into the pale skin above his pulse before placing a multitude of pecks along it, smiling as Keith's shoulders hunched in an attempt to stop the tickling sensation.

"Cariño~" he crooned, rubbing his nose against Keith's cheek before placing a lingering kiss there. He let out an over-exaggerated "mwah!" as he pulled away, coaxing a laugh out of Keith and finally prompting him to turn and face him.

"Hi," the brunette greeted with a smile, laying back down to meet nearly violet eyes.

"Hey," Keith returned, smiling as well.

Lance started for a moment, blue eyes taking in the sight before him. Keith's fluffy black hair has strayed onto his cheek with all the rolling around. A tan hand reached out to brush it aside gently, fingers running across Keith's cheekbone before cupping the side of his face. The raven haired boy tilted his head into the touch, causing the latter to stroke his thumb against his cheek.

"I love you."

Keith smiled, reaching up to hold the hand against his cheek. "I love you too." he replied, placing a kiss to Lance's palm.

"Happy anniversary, amor."

"Happy anniversary, 애인."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished one of the 4 one-shots I have started for this AU!
> 
> If you have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, click the link below to head on over to part 1 of this AU!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtWwJ_ih9bK/?igshid=gb9wi1mm8rn


End file.
